plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wing-Nut
225px |strength = 3 |health = 7 |cost = 4 |set = Galactic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Solar |tribe = Pea Nut Plant |trait = None |ability = Zombies can't do Bonus Attacks. |flavor text = Firmly believes that Elvis is alive, Zombies never walked on the Moon, and that Dr. Zomboss is secretly studying aliens at Area 22. Crazy!}} Wing-Nut is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play and has 3 /7 . It does not have any traits, and its ability prevents all zombies on the field from doing bonus attacks. This ability persists until all Wing-Nuts are removed from the field. Its closest zombie counterpart is Bonus Track Buckethead. Origins It is based on the Pterocarya, often called wingnuts in English, which are trees in the walnut family Juglandaceae. Its description references the conspiracy theory that Elvis Presley, the King of Rock and Roll, is still alive, the conspiracy theory that the Moon Landing was faked, and the many conspiracy theories surrounding Area 51. It also references one of the meanings of "wing-nut": a mad or crazy person. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribes:' Pea Nut Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' Zombies can't do Bonus Attacks. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description Firmly believes that Elvis is alive, Zombies never walked on the Moon, and that Dr. Zomboss is secretly studying aliens at Area 22. Crazy! Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This plant has very good stats for its cost; 3 /7 for 4 . What makes this plant even better is that it disables all bonus attacks from zombies, making cards like Lurch for Lunch, , Trickster, and Frenzy cards either useless or less effective (for Frenzy zombies, they will not be able to attack again even if they have destroyed a plant). Each hero has their own ways of using this plant well: *Wall-Knight can protect this with tough plants like or use this in conjunction with Smackadamia to boost its health, Pecanolith to allow it to do much more damage than normal, or Mirror-Nut to deter zombie heroes from just using damaging tricks to destroy it. *Solar Flare can use damaging tricks such as Berry Blast to destroy the zombies before they attack Wing-Nut. *Chompzilla can play this with either , The Podfather, or Fertilize to make it hit harder, although it would put it at a risk of being destroyed by Rocket Science. Fortuantely, she also has access to . * can combine this with Dark Matter Dragonfruit to lock down the zombie hero. Alternatively, she can also freeze any zombie that threatens her plants to ensure they cannot be thawed out via bonus attacks. Solar heroes can also use Geyser (Wall-Knight and Chompzilla only) or 2nd-Best Taco of All Time to allow it to last longer, as it has a large amount of health. Against Stat wise, this plant is already troublesome enough, due to its durability. The fact that it disables bonus attacks means that you will have to most likely sacrifice one of your zombies to destroy it, as you cannot use bonus attacks to destroy it. Keep in mind that its ability can also weaken Frenzy zombies as its ability prevents additional attacks via said trait. If you are a Beastly hero, a cheap way to destroy this plant is to use Squirrel Herder due to its nut tribe. The best way to deal with this plant is to use instant-kill tricks like Locust Swarm and Knockout, or to Bounce it with cards like Pogo Bouncer to negate Wing-Nut's ability. Exploding Fruitcake can also be played to destroy Wing-Nut at once if its health hasn't been boosted, but at the cost of your opponent getting a fruit. You can also play to lower Wing-Nut's strength and then use Rolling Stone or Weed Spray to get rid of it completely. If all else fails, use Deadly zombies to destroy Wing-Nut or a zombie that can do a lot of damage to it. The best Deadly zombie for the job is Smelly Zombie, as he can be played on the same turn as Wing-Nut, has the Gravestone trait, and can live one hit from Wing-Nut. However, you will have to play some mind games with your opponent, as they will play Wing-Nut somewhere else if they figure out where Smelly Zombie is. However, if you are playing as Impfinity, Wing-Nut's ability is essentially powerless as both the Sneaky and Crazy classes lack bonus attack cards. Impfinity also has access to Deadly zombies and Exploding Fruitcake, allowing him to easily put an end to Wing-Nut itself too. Gallery WingNutStat.jpg|Wing-Nut's statistics 20170610 104401.png|Wing-Nut's card WingNutGrayedOutSuperRareCard.png|Wing-Nut's grayed out card WingNutCardImage.png|Wing-Nut's card image Wing Nut.png|HD Wing-Nut WingNutonMPBackground.png|Wing-Nut on the background of the Galactic Gardens battlefield IRunOutofIdeasSoHereisADeadWingNut.jpeg|Wing-Nut destroyed WingNutabouttoattack.jpg|Wing-Nut about to attack WingNutAbility.jpg|Wing-Nut activating its ability (1) IBHFrenzyDenied.jpg|Wing-Nut activating its ability (2) 2 wingnuts.png|Two Wing-Nuts on a lane due to Pair Pearadise's ability ShrunkenWingNut.jpg|Wing-Nut shrunken by Shrink Ray TerrifyWingNut.jpg|Terrify being played on Wing-Nut WingNutFruitcake.jpg|Exploding Fruitcake being played on Wing-Nut BounceyourWings.jpg|Backyard Bounce being played on Wing-Nut WingNutStrikethrough.jpg|Wing-Nut with the Strikethrough trait GiganticWingNut.jpg|Gigantic Wing-Nut due to a glitch GiganticWingNutAbility.jpg|Gigantic Wing-Nut activating its ability GiganticWingNutDead.jpg|Gigantic Wing-Nut destroyed Wing-NutHealthStrength.jpg|Wing-Nut with 1 /5 due to Pecanolith's ability Trivia *It and Aloesaurus have the most health out of all the Solar plants. ** It is also the only pea plant in the Solar class. See also *Bonus Track Buckethead Category:Pea cards Category:Nut cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants